


A Princess and Her Dragon - Wrong, wrong, wrong?

by AceGaymond



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGaymond/pseuds/AceGaymond
Summary: A dragon loves a princess.A princess loves a dragon.But their love is wrong, wrong, wrong and a princess belongs with a prince, not a princess.





	A Princess and Her Dragon - Wrong, wrong, wrong?

Your mother told you that one day you'd rule over the kingdom, in place of the current King.

 

Her mother told her one day she would marry the King of the kingdom and become the Queen.

 

You saw nothing wrong with that, at first. You could be the King and she could rule by your side. You didn't mind at all.

 

Until you asked your mother if  _ she  _ could be Queen, alongside you. You remember her words, how she laughed, saying in a harsh tone that it was wrong.  _ Wrong. Wrong. _ You still have the scars from when you asked why, your brows furrowing. 

 

_ Because it's wrong, Mal. It's wrong.  _

 

Pressing a dagger to your arm, the blade cutting through your flesh. You tried to struggle, of course. She held you in place. 

 

_ No, Mal. This is to help you remember that marrying, loving...her...is wrong. _

 

You remembered her stepping back to admire her handiwork, the edge of her lips twisting upwards in a sickening smile. 

 

You bit your tongue, trying your best not to cry. You could barely make out the words through your tears, but you did. 

 

_ Loving a girl is wrong. _

 

In bright red blood. Dripping down your arm. Drilling itself into your head.  _ Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong _ .

 

But you can't stop yourself from openly staring at her as she twirls in the room the both of you share, muttering something about being terrible at dancing. 

 

You didn't know how in the world she managed to come to that seemingly impossible conclusion. You wanted to tell her that she was perfect in every single way but you knew you couldn't because it was  _ wrong, wrong, wrong. _

 

_ It was wrong. _

 

So you just shook your head and turned your attention back to the ground, trying to hide your quickly reddening cheeks. She noticed. Of course she noticed. 

 

_ See something you like? _

 

And you wanted to say, shout that  _ of course you saw something you like, possibly the most beautiful human being alive was standing in front of you. _ But you didn't because she had Doug and you had Ben and loving her was  _ wrong, wrong, wrong.  _

 

So you just scoffed and shook your head, thanking your mother for teaching you how to hide your emotions so damned well.

 

You could've sworn she frowned but you dismissed it. She had Doug. She didn't like you  _ that  _ way because it was  _ wrong, wrong, wrong.  _

 

_ \------ _

 

Your mother told you that one day you'd find a prince who'd save you from a dragon and the both of you would live happily ever after.

 

You didn't want to be saved from  _ this  _ dragon.  _ Your  _ dragon. 

 

That's what you told your mother one day. You told her that you liked  _ your _ dragon. You told her you didn't want a prince if it meant you had to give up  _ your  _ dragon. You remember her small smile you knew hid something more sinister. 

 

_ A prince, not a dragon, Evie. A prince. You'll do that for mommy, won't you? _

 

You nodded, even though you had about a thousand more questions running through your mind. 

 

_ A prince, not a dragon. _

 

You had Chad. You had Doug. They were  _ princes, not dragons. Not dragons. Not your dragon.  _

 

Still, you couldn't help but feel this uneasy feeling each time she announced cheerfully that she was going somewhere with Ben. A date by the lake, a tour of the gardens.

 

At first you were able to convince yourself it was only because you only had a prince and she had a king. 

 

But you couldn't lie to yourself forever. You knew you were just jealous that Ben had  _ your  _ dragon. What could you do about it? You were just a princess and Ben was the  _ king _ of Auradon. A king for a dragon. A prince for a princess.  _ A prince, not a dragon. _

 

\------

 

_ Do you, Maleficent Bertha, take Benjamin Florian as your lawfully wedded husband? _

 

_ I do _

 

Two hearts, breaking at once. Shattering. Breaking into tiny pieces.

 

Because their love was  _ wrong, wrong, wrong.  _

 

Because a dragon and princess, no matter how much they loved each other, couldn't be together.

 

Because a princess belonged with  _ a prince, not a dragon  _ and a dragon who wanted to rule the world had to marry a king, not a princess.

 

But what if the princess didn't want a prince and the dragon didn't want to rule the world, if it meant they could be together?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, I really am


End file.
